


Careful Touches by Rough Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far and Kouen have had their relationship secret. If you could call it a relationship even, or was odd touches here and there, nothing more.Or was there?! Of course there is more
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Careful Touches by Rough Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiggerola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts).



> I’m in some kinda...anxiety attack hangover ;-; so I wrote Enja to cheer myself up.

There wasn’t much to their ‘relationship.’

Nothing much at all, except for the touches Kouen kept leaving.

Ja’far didn’t mind, and many times he looked forward to the odd display of affection. If that is what it could be called.

Ja’far enjoyed it still. And the few times they could spend any time together the touches lingered, getting longer.

The touches Kouen have always felt rough, but gentle. Maybe it was the palms, calloused and hard. The press on Ja’far skin might have careful, but with the calloused palms and fingertips it had a ragged edge.

Still, it was nice.

Ja’far had mused over of his own touches felt to Kouen.

Did it feel soft? Ja’far brushed a finger over his palms. They were calloused as well, built up from years of using his wires and training. They couldn’t be soft. But did Kouen even like soft touches?

He sighed.

He would have to ask Kouen if he liked the touches.

Kouen was still unused to _touching_ another person. At least in the intimate manner that he and Ja’far had been doing. Stroking the others arm, holding hands and even kissing.

It was odd. Odd but comforting.

“Do you like this?” Ja’far asked, pulling away from their kiss, a hand on Kouen’s shoulder. The red haired man frowned.

“Yes.”

Ja’far smiled softly before chuckling quietly. Kouen’s hand was around his waist. But Ja’far leaned forward, his hands cupping Kouen’s face. 

“I’m glad then.” Ja’far mumbled, leaning fully into Kouen, the older man’s hands quickly grabbing his waist, holding him still.

Ja’far really did have soft lips, even if they didn’t look like it.

Cracked lips, pale and a bit thinner. But still _soft_ when they met with Kouen’s. Sealing them together.

Ja’far hummed into the kiss, his eyes closed. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and stress seeping in small streams through his blood. But it felt good, his mind being blank despite all of it, making him press on further.

It wasn’t like Kouen was complaining either, staying still but holding Ja’far close. His eyes fluttered open a few times, only to look at Ja’far’s beautifully red face, freckles drowned out by the intense pink and red colour.

They pulled away from each other by a servant calling for Ja’far, and suddenly he was gone from Kouen’s grasp. Onto his feet and already carrying him away.


End file.
